The present invention relates to a multiple engine test system. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a test bed system that tests different types of engines.
Testing of engines, specifically, but without limitation, military aircraft engines require different test components and test cells for different engines. Currently there are designated test cells and testing areas for each type of engine. This utilizes excess space and limits the type of engine that can be tested. Historically, engine test cells, specifically turboshaft engine test cells, were built exclusively to meet the requirements of a single engine type. This required significant manpower and incurred significant costs, as well as requiring different engine test sites for each type of engine. Thus there is a need for a universal test bed and testing system.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a multiple engine test system that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a multiple engine test system.